1. Field
The disclosure relates generally to inventory and locating systems and methods, and more particularly to inventory systems and methods for reading electronic tags.
2. Description of Related Art
A common challenge in many businesses is keeping track of inventory. This challenge is especially intense when there is high product volume, a diverse product line, and multiple sources of product movement or inventory change. In recent years, electronic systems have helped to address this challenge. For example, inventory tracking has been aided by attaching small electronic tracking devices to products that can permit an electronic system to locate products and obtain inventory information about them.
In some systems, these electronic tracking devices comprise radio-frequency identification (RFID) technology. RFID devices use radio waves to transfer data from an electronic tag, called an RFID tag or label, to an RFID reader. The RFID tag may be attached to an object for the purpose of identifying and tracking the object to which the RFID tag is attached. Generally, the RFID tag includes a small radio frequency (RF) transmitter and receiver. An RFID reader transmits an encoded radio signal to interrogate the tag. The tag receives the message and responds with its identification information, which is stored electronically. Many RFID tags do not use a battery or external power source. Instead, the tag, known as a passive RFID tag, uses the electromagnetic energy transmitted by the reader as its energy source. For example, a passive RFID tag reflects the reader's transmission back to the reader and modulates that reflection. The RFID system design can include features for discriminating between several tags that might be within the range of the RFID reader.